Hot Chocolate and a
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: Soraya only wanted a hot chocolate to warm her body, but she ended up getting more.


**Disclaimer:** Itachi belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note: **A small story (One Shot if you will). Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Chocolate and a ...<strong>

Everyone in the Akatsuki hideout had gone to sleep - except Soraya. For some reason she couldn't sleep. Cursing she sat up on her bed. "Dammit! Why can't I sleep? And anyway... no... !" Angrily she jumped off her warm bed to feel the floor sending her the cold up her body. "Damn cold floor," she cursed the floor, pushing her feet into Tobi's warm slippers. Ever since she shared a room with the hyper mask, he had allowed her to use his slippers; he was a good boy.

Her feet carried her into the kitchen because the sweet, warm chocolate was calling her. She smiled and closed her eyes as she thought of the warmth her hot chocolate would give her. She rubbed her hands on her shoulders, hoping to warm up a little bit until her hot chocolate was done. "Why is it cold anyway?" she asked herself as she took her blue cup with _Good Night_ written all over it in black.

"Because the fireplace isn't burning," a voice told her.

She widened her eyes, quickly turning around. Her shocked expression met Itachi's emotionless one who sat on a chair. His head was in his arms, and his arms rested on the back of the chair. She continued to stare at him for 35 seconds; he stared back. It was something he was very good at. Those seconds were long enough and she knew that she couldn't win this staring contest. Lightly she shook her head. "What are you doing here, Itachi?" she asked him as her hand took the cacao powder, and put it into her cup with a tea spoon. While doing so, she tried to keep control on both things, the eye contact with the Uchiha and putting the cocoa powder into her cup.

"I couldn't sleep."

She faced him. "Ah... ." That probably was the reason why those lines went diagonal over his face. Finally she had the answer to this! "Well," she said, "the kitchen isn't the best place to hang out all of your own, is it?" Slightly she raised her eyebrows.

"But to overfill your cup with cacao powder isn't the best idea either," Itachi responded emotionless - as usual.

"Wh-" Quickly she spun around to see the cacao power all over her lovely cup. "Oh no! Shit! I've totally forgotten that I still put the cacao powder into my cup!" She sighed, but since that didn't make the unnecessary power go away she searched for a towel with her eyes. It was near her, and so she grabbed it, cleaning the surface. As she was done, she smiled into herself. "I've done a great job."

"Fool."

She raised one of her eyebrows as she looked at him. "Please, what?"

He looked into her eyes and softly teared his tender lips apart. It looked seductive for a second before he repeated, "Fool."

From her fantasies of his lips everything went back to the rough reality. "I heard that!" Angrily she glared at him.

"Don't ask then," Itachi replied.

Narrowing her eyes, she kept her glare aimed on him. Calmly she said, "You know, Itachi, you could be pretty," and her voice rose from the anger that was inside, "if there wasn't your face!" Heavily she breathed, staring at him, praying that he cried on the inside.

However, Itachi did only look at her. Time passed and her heart softened. She became worried over his feelings. Itachi didn't show his feelings, but she was sure that he had feelings, too.

"I'm," sheepishly she glanced to the floor, "I'm sorry Itachi. I... I didn't mean to be..." With guilt in her eyes she avoided his. "I didn't mean to be so... mean to you. I'm sorry, Itachi." Nervously she then played with her toes, rubbing the slippers against eachother.

Itachi didn't move a muscle except the ones that moved his lips. "Soraya."

Quickly she shot her head up, staring into blackness. He then made a sign with his fingers, calling her over to him. Blushing lightly, she came closer. Then he made another movement, calling her to bend down. She did so, frowning. Did he want to tell her a secret? She couldn't figure it out, until he rose his fore- and middle finger to tap her forehead, causing a slight push.

"Ow," she let out, getting back up and trying to glance at the sore spot. Carefully she touched the tagging, then glared at him. "What was that for," she yelled, stomping her right foot on the floor.

"You reminded me of someone," Itachi said relaxed.

His serene behavior was provoking her. In her mind, she was spinning him all around and smashing him against trees.

"I haven't done this," he then said after she had killed him in her mind, "for a very long time... ."

Her thoughts stopped at his funeral, and her jaw dropped slightly. Disbelieve painted her eyes as they were fixed on him. Taking his time, he got up, then walked over to the girl. Their eye contact never broke, and she even could make out a small smirk that drew his lips.

She had heard certain rumors that he only had tagged his little brother like this - his little brother who was the only one who survived the massacre Itachi had caused some years ago.

So this couldn't be real! Itachi never liked a girl this way. It was impossible. In fact, the last Uchiha's on earth didn't show any interest in girls. This only could be a dream. So she exhaled, closing her eyes. _This is all just a dream; it's all just a dream. When I open my eyes, I will lay in my bed and still- _Slowly she opened her eyes, but she was thrown back into the brutal reality as Itachi stood directly before her. His breath caressed the smell of her peachy skin before a certain scent tickled her nose. "Fish?" Itachi was spending a lot of time with Kisame, so this was no surprise. He was slightly confused to her sudden question. "Well, I better go." Falsely, she grinned. "Time to get some sleep." Having the rush in her feet, she stormed out of the kitchen, fleeing from Itachi. Yet she didn't get far as Itachi cut her way. She stared at him.

"Why do you run, Soraya?"

Her soft pink cheeks turned shy at his face. She swallowed. "Well... Itachi... you know-" but her words died in her throat as he kissed her tender lips.


End file.
